


Destiel Love & Fluff Fest

by MissyLovesCastiel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Canon verse, Death References, Fluff, Love and Happiness, M/M, season 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLovesCastiel/pseuds/MissyLovesCastiel
Summary: A series of Destiel drabbles full of love and fluff to get us through the pain of the season.





	Destiel Love & Fluff Fest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan was to post little ficlets before each episode of season 13, well as you can see there’s only one up so far and the season is almost over! That’s okay though, I’m just going to post when I get the chance. Each chapter will be a different story in the same universe.

When Castiel woke up he knew exactly what had happened. What he didn't understand was why Chuck still brought him back, why he kept bringing him back. He was lying in a bed….in the bunker. Everything was rotten and smelly beneath him. Dean left his dead vessel rotting in the bunker? Weird. He had to get out of these clothes.

Castiel stripped from his trench coat, suit jacket, and was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt as the door swung open. Dean, appearing heartbroken and….angry? Walked in. As he saw Castiel, his features dropped. As if all the weight on his shoulders went away.

“DEAN!” Castiel heard Sam’s voice. “It is seriously time to burn that body. He is stinking up the whole bunker!” Sam approached the door and crinkled his nose. He was shocked when he saw Castiel. “How?” Sam asked, after he and Dean went through all the proper tests. 

“Chuck, of course. He said ‘don’t screw it up this time’ and left.” 

Sam and Dean both looked him up and down, as if they could find all the answers from that alone. 

“Hey, Sammy, could you give me some time alone to talk to Cas?” Dean said to his brother.

“Yeah, sure, of course.” Sam responded. 

As Sam left the room Dean flung himself towards Castiel and wrapped his arms around him tight. Dean sniffed and pulled his hand away when he realized it was wet with the moist rot of Castiel’s vessel from his shirt. 

“Yeah...Cas...you should throw these clothes out...and you could use a bath…” Dean said. 

“Yes...and you should probably burn the mattress.” Castiel replied. 

“I’m so glad you’re back, Cas.” Dean said with tears in his eyes. “Now let’s get you into the bath.” 

He didn’t question it out loud when Dean practically carried him to the bathroom, filled the tub, and even assisted in undressing Castiel. He guessed this was normal for Dean, to take care of people, it just wasn’t usually Castiel. 

He absentmindedly got into the tub and allowed Dean to scrub him clean. Dean occasionally laid a kiss on top of Castiel’s head as he scrubbed. He decided that he enjoyed Dean’s touch, and hoped he’d have it often. He was very tired. Being resurrected was exhausting, and his grace was still a bit powered down. He wondered if he could take a nap in Dean’s bed. Maybe Dean would be willing to stay. 

 

*

 

Dean was just so glad that Cas was back. He didn’t even process what he was doing until he had been doing it for awhile. He had Cas friggin naked in the bathtub right in front of him! And he had been kissing him! He continued to do it because Cas wasn’t freaking out or anything...so maybe he was enjoying himself? Dean hoped so. He wanted him to be happy and safe for once. He was never going to let him die again. How weird was their lives that he could even say that? Die again? They were all freaks of nature. But they were in it together. 

After Dean was finished cleaning Cas up he drained the tub and helped him out. He wrapped a towel around his friend and held him close, grateful that he was here and alive. After Dean left a soft kiss to his temple, Castiel curled up into his arms. Dean was pretty sure his heart was melted into a puddle on the floor. 

Dean helped Cas into some pajamas, which were really just a pair of Dean’s sweat pants and a band tee. Holding his friend close, they walked back to Dean’s room. 

“Is it alright if I nap in your bed?” Castiel asked. “My grace is still a little worn out, so rest may be essential.” 

“Yeah, of course Cas, I kinda figured. What’s mine is yours!” Dean laid Cas into his bed and pulled the covers up over him. As he started to walk away Castiel reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Stay?” 

“Yeah...sure, Buddy. I’ll just sit here okay?” Dean said, pulling out a chair to the bed. 

“Well...if you wanted...you could lay in bed with me?”

Dean could see a blush forming in Cas’s cheeks. Well that was new. Dean didn’t have to be asked twice though, so he immediately, without a word, climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Castiel, with the covers pulled up over the both of them. 

Dean began massaging Castiel’s shoulders and neck, pressing gentle kisses to the back of his head, lulling his friend to sleep. 

“I’ll never let you go again Cas. You better stay for good this time. I can’t lose you again.” Dean said, thinking Cas was too asleep to hear him. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I think I could stay right here, just like this, forever.” Castiel replied, surprising Dean. 

Dean pulled Castiel in as tight as he could, determined to never let go.


End file.
